


Contentment

by korepers



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 18:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21414592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korepers/pseuds/korepers
Summary: In this house on Emberflit Alley, Viktor feels the closest he has felt in years to both the man he used to be, and the man he wants to be.
Relationships: Blitzcrank & Viktor (League of Legends), Naph & Blitzcrank (League of Legends), Naph & Viktor (League of Legends)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 27





	Contentment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [charbax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charbax/gifts), [Clefaiiiry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clefaiiiry/gifts).

> I'm gifting it to both of u for giving me such an useful feedback (you too, Nina, even if you haven't been able to read it yet, I know you're busy but I thought you would like it as a gift hehe). Also to my friend Blue, who unfortunately doesn't have an ao3 account. You're NEAT
> 
> It's 2 am and you can bet I have no beta yet again hahahaha fuck me and everything I represent woohooo
> 
> Btw ofc this is just. Well. Me having headcanons and projecting because of fucking course. My hc is that Viktor is aspergers like myself so... yeah. Yeah.

When he was younger, Viktor could always feel the twitch of impatience building up,slowly biting inside of him, growing exponentially when he felt any kind of anticipation. A function not behaving like it should. A theory about to be proven. A material about to be proven to be resistant enough… or not.

As he is now, Viktor feels nothing similar to that. There is frustration, yes, but it doesn’t burn deep inside. It does not hurt, it does not make him bite his lower lip in tension. He just frowns slightly, not bothering with wearing his mask this time. His house on Emberflit Alley is safe enough, intimate enough. The mask is someone he wants to be, one day. He is getting closer, day after day. Slowly, but surely.

He augmented his eyes a long time ago. They were dark back in the day, nearsighted, damaged by the Gray. Warm, and curious. Passionate, full of brilliance. Now they glow, golden, a perfect vision, methodically focusing on the task at hand. He takes a scalpel, carefully, and without thinking about it twice, he makes an incision on his wrist.

He hears a gasp, and almost smiles. Almost. He thought that Naph was way too busy playing with Blitzcrank and its electricity to notice, asking it questions about how it works. About what it feels. It seems that the kid was not entirely distracted. He reminds Viktor of himself when he was his age, in a way. Small, scrawny. Scared.

There is blood dripping slowly into the table, but the material is easy enough to clean, so it doesn’t worry him. Viktor used to be scared of pain when he was young. He had a low tolerance to pain, and that is not exactly useful when you are from Zaun. Born and raised, in fact. As he is now, the feeling is mostly gone, partially because he got used to it, and mostly because he tinkered enough with the fear in his brain to the point it’s a shadow of what it used to be.

“Do not fret. Father Unit is fine.” Blitzcrank says, trying to reassure the child, gently offering him one of its enormous fingers, like one would to a baby, or a cat. Blitzcrank, in a way, is exactly like a child, too. Wanting to be around kids even if it’s not too good at it yet, deeply innocent about the world. Caring, tender.

Viktor’s chest feels a warmth akin to pride, and he smiles this time. It goes away in a second, as if it had never happened. His third arm twitches imperceptibly, but nobody but him notices.

“Father Unit? Really?” Naph asks, his tone a little amused. Blitzcrank hums softly, whirring, a sound that Viktor identifies as embarrassment.

“In a sense. Father. Creator.” it struggles, almost adorably. “Friend Unit Ekko teases me about it. A lot.”

Viktor knows the kid. He is a good kid, with a powerful moral compass, that has taught Blitzcrank a lot about both Zaun and Piltover. And about friendship, something that Viktor cannot. He loves Blitzcrank as much as his current augmentations allow him to. He knows that the feeling is mutual. He is also aware that he is lacking in the emotional sense of the word. Always has, in a way. Never been good at emotions. Not in the same way since he started augmenting himself, slowly drowning them in a cold peace.

Of course, Ekko hates his guts, or at least feels deeply disgusted by him. Not that Viktor blames him, given both of their personalities and ideals. A teenage vigilante doesn’t exactly mix well with a tired scientist that may or may not have a cult dedicated to him. Not that Viktor asked to have followers, or likes the whole ordeal in the first place. 

“Progress for the sake of progress is goddamn scary, you weird old man.” Ekko would say. Viktor sighs at the memory, and keeps cutting.

“You’re friends with Ekko? Shoot!” Naph says, a little too loudly. Viktor knows they both know he’s aware of the whole conversation, but none of them push him to participate while he is working, which he is thankful for. “I guess celebrities tend to know each other, huh…”

Viktor does snort at that, even if slightly, not even flinching as he examines his wrist. It has not been working efficiently in the last days, and he wonders if it’s the mechanical parts or the organic ones that need to be fixed.

“I didn’t know he could laugh.” Naph whispers to Blitzcrank, who laughs robotically, so loud that the poor kid almost jumps in place.

“A strange occurrence.” Blitzcrank remarks, but then its posture changes, apologetic. “I am sorry, Father Unit Viktor.”

Viktor sighs, amused. He has lost the ability to be truly happy, sad, scared, or angry. Amusement is a whole different matter, though. It’s an emotion that doesn’t stun him. It doesn’t cloud his judgement.

“You did not say anything wrong.” Viktor says, his voice calm and steady, because it’s true.

The old Viktor would be way too impatient, wanting to finish the job as soon as possible to get that nice sweetmilk his body craves. He takes an extra time to make sure that he has fixed the problem, and to think about how he should upgrade it next.

When he is satisfied, he uses his third arm to cauterize the wound, the smell of burnt skin not bothering him in the slightest. It will heal, and then scar. Eventually, even the scar will disappear.

He is in no rush. 

He takes a sip from his sweetmilk, reminding himself to clean the table later, when his wrist doesn't feel sore anymore.

“Unable to drink sweetmilk…” laments Blitzcrank, and even if Viktor doesn’t understand its sadness, Naph seems to.

“Don’t worry, Blitz. We can do things you can’t, and you can do things that humans can only dream of doing!”

Viktor allows himself to smile, as he thinks about dreams. Sweetmilk tastes good, and he feels at ease. A lot has changed since he was the young man who left Zaun to make people’s lives better, and yet...

And yet, in this house on Emberflit Alley, Viktor feels the closest he has felt in years to both the man he used to be, and the man he wants to be. The closest to his roots, and his dreams. Viktor isn’t sure if he can feel true happiness anymore, not the burning kind, nor if he wants to feel such a powerful and dangerous emotion inside of his brain, muddling his reasoning, but the contentment he feels is more than enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I like reviews because I have a low self esteem let's be honest here. If you can't leave one, it's more than okay, thank you for reading and I hope you had fun! Now I'm going to sleep before my awful habits end up killing me yay
> 
> My fanfic sideblog (on tumblr) is @prayforfroot  
My main one is @eskuhotzak


End file.
